


What Alexa Needs

by Bliss3240



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa needs some Dick, Celebrations, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Locked In, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Seduction, Strip Tease, What Was I Thinking?, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: What Alexa Bliss wants, she gets. Alexa gets tired of her Vibrator and decides to take advantage of a Few WWE Males 👀
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/A.J. Styles, Alexa Bliss/Buddy Murphy, Alexa Bliss/Elias, Alexa Bliss/Jeff Hardy, Alexa Bliss/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**One Sunday Night, Alexa Bliss gets tired of pleasuring Herself when she needs it. So she develope a plan to take advantage some of the hot WWE Man who knew would love nothing more than to fuck her right then and there. Even if that means With her Ex Buddy Murphy, She couldn't help it Alexa was Horny and in desperate need of a Dick.**

**Enjoy all ♡**


	2. Alexa x A.J.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa's first prey is no other than A.J. Styles. Sure She's had Fantasies about the guy, now she can't wait to make it real.

**Alexa knew exactly what she was doing once walking through the Monday Night RAW Backstage area, looking around for a Certain superstar in mind.**

**Still in Ring Gear but Lexi didn't care, AJ could rip it off if he wants to and she would still get new gear that same day She Didn't care about her Gear, not now at least.**

**She continued looking thinking she Wasn't gonna find him until Alexa spotted him leaving For his Locker Room so she had to think of a way to get inside Exactly.**

**Then it hit her like lightning, Alexa watched AJ disappear into his Locker room Waiting for a good 5 minutes before she stood face to Face with the Door which she hoped was Soundproof.**

**Looking around making sure nobody was around, Lexi Knocked softly Waiting to hear nothing so she knocked again still nothing, This made her get worried about her friend and walked inside only to hear the Shower running which made Alexa smirk when she looked inside.**

**Having her plan in mind, He left a Sweatshirt in her car from last time they rode Together so she Forgot about it and Decided to return it now than never.**

**Hearing the Shower stop made her heart skip a beat which Alexa hid by the door so watching as AJ walked in Only in a Towel without seeing her, Lexi ran to hide in the Shower.**

**Couple minutes go by hoping AJ Was leaving so She could surprise him at his Hotel Room Lexi Heard him cuss and say** _'Damn I forgot something'_

**Her Heart dropped when She heard footsteps thinking She was about to get caught, AJ Didn't look he Reached his hand to turn the Hot water on hearing a Scream and Seeing Alexa Bliss run out Her hair and Gear was Soaked.**

**All AJ said was** _'Gotcha. Now you want to tell me why you're Hiding from Me Lexi?"_

 **Alexa Swallowed Nervously and said** _'Y-you Left this sweatshirt in my car from last time we rode Together, I did Forget about it until now when I Decided to surprise you by returning it, is why l hid.'_

 **AJ Felt Terrible now that he knew grabbing a towel coming back and Saying** _'Here, Take off your top wrap this around you if anyone asks just say you had a wardrobe malfunction or something.'_

 **She nodded and was about to leave then remembered why she was here turning back to say** _'Oh AJ, Since we're going to the same Hotel could I catch a ride with you? I rode with Mickie who already left.'_

 **AJ Thought about it then Said** _'Sure thing Lexi, Change here and I'll meet you outside.'_

 **After AJ Left, Alexa fell back against the wall hand over her eyes as she Thought** _'How am I supposed to do this? I should've seduced him right there.'_

**Grabbing her bag, Alexa Ran outside hoping nobody would ask what happened seeing AJ was already ready to go She hopped in.**

**The start of the ride was quiet, She left one hand on her thigh and the other resting against the seat, It was only her and AJ all alone which made her try not to Have her Fantasies right there.**

**She felt her pussy ache for desire against her Panties which she tried not to imagine her straddling Him right there as She rode his Dick moaning his Name as he left marks into her hips.**

**Alexa came back Shifting Her seat Realizing she had her phone quickly texting Mickie telling her to lock the door and not to answer her calls so she had an excuse to stay with AJ for the night since they were on the Same floor.**

**AJ Could Tell she was acting Strange since first seeing her running out of the shower wondering if she was flirting with him or just messing with him, he couldn't tell.**

**Once parking into the hotel and into the Elevator, Alexa tried so hard not to imagine AJ Pressing her again the metal walls of the Elevator as he kissed her Passionately, hands running under her shirt.**

**Alexa felt the elevator open to their floor not Saying anything to AJ She knocked on the door her and Mickie were sharing and after a minute or 2 of Her not Answering or answering her calls, AJ Came back to her and said** _'Since Shinsuke bailed on me last second and Mickie's not answering, how about you stay with me Tonight?'_

 **She tried not to Scream keeping her cool she said** _'That's probably the only option I have at the moment since She's not answering for some Reason.'_

**Once Getting into AJ's Hotel Room he locked the door behind him since Neither was leaving until morning, AJ Sat down making a phone call while Lexi grabbed some Clothes leaving to take a Shower.**

**Leaving the Door opened a crack, Alexa Took off her Clothes then her makeup waiting for the Shower water then stepping inside feeling the water flow down her body which felt Amazing.**

**Alexa imagined AJ Joined her pulling her in for a kiss Hands running down her wet body stopping to squeeze her Ass Bringing his hand back feeling it Jiggle underneath him.**

**She loved His Deep Southern Accent The way he would lean down to talk Dirty in her ear could make her Cum right there just by Talking, She slipped her fingers past her Abdomen rubbing at her wet lips a quiet moan Escaped her lips.**

**Throwing her head back watching AJ Drop to a Knee spreading her legs leaning down to Lick at her Clit Which Made Lexi melt at the fact he also has a Skilled Mouth like he was Meant to fuck her.**

**Alexa slipped a finger inside her wetness holding back a moan in her throat Thrusting it back and forth before adding Another one biting down on her lip so her quiet moans wouldn't attract the Man a few feet away from her.**

**Biting down on her other finger, She Rubbed Herself at a fastly Pace Closing her eyes as She came, AJ's Name almost escaped her lips Luckily she caught Herself.**

**Just As she was about to turn off the water, Alexa heard AJ Knock at the door before walking in to say** _'Just came in to see if you were alright, been in here for a while.'_

 **When AJ Was About to leave Alexa said** _'Yeah I'm fine, Would you want to Do my Back for me please.'_

**AJ shut the door behind him handing him the Cloth turning back around Feeling Him work on Her Back biting her lip so any noise wouldn't Escape So AJ Didn't get Suspicious for any reason.**

**Just as He finished Her back, He Decided to test something out Working on her shoulders and Neck turning her around to face him before she could say anything or cover up, He kissed her which made her Knees go week.**

**Alexa leaned back to turn off the water never breaking the kiss wrapping her hands around his neck who Pulled her close wrapping her legs around his waist pulling the Bathroom door open settling her on his Lap on the edge of the bed.**

**He broke the Kiss kissing down her neck then her chest Tweaking her Nipple with one hand and sucking the other one barely biting down which caused Alexa to Gasp.**

**AJ used his other hand slipping past her Abdomen tracing her clit Getting a Moan from Alexa who squirmed under his Touch which made him Smirk knowing she Wanted this.**

**The hand on her breast left soon going around her neck as He Slipped a Finger inside her wetness considering she was Wet Enough plus wanted it to.**

**Soon After adding another finger he added a 3rd one which made Alexa cry out in pleasure the hand around his neck running through his hair looking back to make eye contact for a second.**

**He pulled his fingers out letting Alexa Suck them before watching her Lay back keeping his Hands under her Inner thighs, AJ Licked her wet Clit for the first time then continued which Got a Loud Moan Lexi was holding in.**

**Alexa Let one hand run through his hair while the other one carcasses her breasts, Her breathing was calm yet slow whenever His Skilled mouth Ate her out.**

**AJ Not once made eye contact with Lexi until She felt Close then Gripped on his Soft Brown hair who Made Eye contact with her At the Last Second before she Came Moaning his Name.**

**He pulled away wiping his mouth leaning down for a Kiss so she could taste how good Alexa was, Pulling off his Shirt and watched Lexi pull off his belt Jeans and boxers in one motion.**

**Lexi pulled out his Dick her mouth almost watering, She took him in her mouth almost immediately licking the sides then back in her mouth holding her Hands behind her as AJ Fucked her Throat.**

**After a While, He pulled her off and not wanting to wait any longer AJ pushed her back against the bed Her legs wrapped around his Waist positioning at her Entrance AJ Slipped inside her Tight heat.**

**She was tight at first then as he started a Rhythm She felt more loose which made Alexa Moan loudly as AJ Thrusted into her and Soon the only sound in the room was her moans and skin slapping against each other.**

**Alexa moaned loudly wrapping her Legs around his waist hoping He keeps the rhythm going Then said** _"AJ Please I need you So badly, Make me your tonight Daddy!"_

**AJ held his grip tightly around her hips to keep Alexa steady as he continues The Pace he had Before she felt tight against AJ who knew she was close and continued Until Alexa screamed his Name and came.**

**While Lexi was catching her breathe, AJ continued going for as long as he could Then Alexa switched positions Riding him which AJ did Enjoy watching and Soon pulled out and came in her mouth and quickly finished riding out his Orgasm with Alexa's help.**

**Alexa fell back first then soon AJ followed after he finished cleaning them up. They both wanted to continue but Having an early flight they couldn't so Alexa curled up against AJ who smiled pulling her Close.**

**AJ Fell asleep first then Alexa Fell Asleep while listening to his Heartbeat with a Smile on her face.**

**> <**

**First Chapter of this Story DONE: I hope you all have enjoyed! ♡**


End file.
